Silver Fragments: A oneshot collection
by Darkness Dawn
Summary: I was challenged one morning to write a collection of one shots pairing every single character with Zero Kiryuu. Soo… everyonexZero. No, not all at once! lol Though thad would be fun...
1. Index

_**Silver Fragments: A oneshot collection**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight… so I'll settle for poking the characters with a sharp stick. *pokes*_

_**Summary:**__ I was challenged this morning to write a collection of one shots pairing every single character with Zero Kiryuu. Soo… everyonexZero_

_**A/N:**__ Well, summary says it all, this is a collection of one shots involving every VK character paired with Zero. So it's like giving Zero a harem really. Fun!^^_

_Unlikely, but if anyone wants me to do this for another character I will._

* * *

**Index**

All in one - KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname

Brotherly Bondage - IchiruxZero

Smile Zero-kun! - TakumaxZero

Thawing out - KainxZero

Stupid Genius - HanabusaxZero

Unexpected - ShikixZero

Parfait - YuukixZero

Loyal - YorixZero

Ribbons - RimaxZero

Boredom and a Bottle of Brandy - RukaxZero

Silent Night - SeirenxZero

Doctors and Nurses - MariaxZero

Snow and Sakura - ShizukaxZero

Similarities - KaienxZero

Lessons - TougaxZero

Necessary - RidoxZero

My Little Game - SaraxZero

Chaotic - KaitoxZero

For You - (ugh) IchiouxZero implied KanamexZero*

_*Sadly, the Asato Ichiou thing is necessary… *twitch* I. Hate. Him. *twitch*. To make myself feel better, I'll add some KanZe in too… sadly with some implied AsatoxKaname…_


	2. All in One KxZ ZxK

_**All in one**_

_**A/N:**__ I decided to do a fluffy crack fic like oneshot for Kaname and Zero, since most of my KanZe/ZeKa stories are angsty._

_

* * *

_

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there. It'd probably been over an hour of possibly two. Maybe three… Anyway, Zero Kiryuu had been sitting on the sofa in the Chairman's lounge trying (unsuccessfully) to read a book.

There was just one problem. A certain _somebody_ had been feeling neglected (he'd only been left alone for _two flamin' minutes_ for Christ's sake!), and then proceeded to bury his face in Zero's chest, therefore distracting him from his reading. After several more minutes of attempting to ignore the annoying vampire pestering him, the prefect gave in.

And that is how he found himself a few hours later, running his fingers through Kaname's hair (Not that that was a bad thing of course, the older vampire's hair was incredibly soft and wonderful to touch). The pureblood meanwhile, was making sounds that sounded suspiciously like purring.

Dear God, what was Kaname? A powerful pureblood vampire or a kitten!? Right now Zero was very tempted to call him the latter, though he knew for a fact that if there was anyone in the house with him Kaname wouldn't be behaving like a cuddly animal. _What are you Kaname? My lover or my pet?_ That proved to be a very bad thought to have as it led to visions of the pureblood in collars and chains and- er, maybe it would be best to avoid that thought…

The hunter still remembered the one time when the Chairman had asked them if they ever planned to adopt a child. Zero, who had just returned from the kitchen having put out a fire (seriously, how the hell can you set fire to the kitchen _by making toast in a child's "My First Toaster"!?_ …why did the Chairman have one of those anyway?) told him quite honestly, that he and Kaname were the only children he had room for in his life, and he couldn't cope with anymore.

Of course, being incredibly cuddly, naive, slightly stupid sometimes, and adorable didn't stop the pureblood being the best thing on Earth in bed, whether he was on top or being taken.

Kaname brought him out of his thoughts however by speaking.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called a _book,_ Kaname, ever heard of one?"

"I know what it is, I meant what's it about?"

"Victorian era. I have to read it for school."

"Oh," they both lapsed into silence for a few minutes, before Kaname decided to read the page and spoke up again. "That's not true! That never happened at all!"

"Kaname…" warned Zero. Oh yes, Kaname also seemed to take on the role of his History teacher sometimes. Having lived for over a million years gave the pureblood quite a bit of knowledge over what did-and-did-not-happen. Unfortunately, when written history got it wrong, the pureblood started to rant. Luckily, he was easily distracted. As soon as Zero slid his fingers into his lover's wavy brown locks, Kaname went straight back to nuzzling into the hunters chest and making funny little noises of contentment.

Yes, Kaname was many things to him, and Zero told his so quite often, the one thing he was never going to suggest to the pureblood was that he was like a wife to him, (not that he was… much) out of fear that the pureblood may grow his hair, start wearing makeup and skirts… actually…

…that made for an… interesting kink…

Kaname's happy mood was suddenly cut short by a cold chill. Glancing up, he saw a slightly evil grin on his face, one that reminded him of the look his mother used to get…

...right before she forced him into dresses…

Kaname gulped, look like it was going to be a long night….


	3. Brotherly Bondage IxZ

_**Brotherly Bondage**_

_**A/N**:__ In case you couldn't guess from the title, Ichiru and Zero did some very kinky things in the night, and as this is a T rated fic, it will be the morning after. Though it would be fun to write a kinky twincest lemon. XD _

_Hell, I'm sure Ichiru would love__ it… I wanna write the lemon now… well, maybe I'll write a separate sequel. (My apologies to those who dislike twincest)_

**Contains hints of twincest lemon. (Sucks as well)**

* * *

Lavender eyes opened slowly, glancing at the ceiling before shutting again as their owner groaned. Why did he feel so _sore_? His whole body ached! His wrists were burning and it felt like something was squeezing them. He felt like he'd been ripped in two er… _down there_. And… what was that smell? It seemed to come from the bed sheets and himself, the skin on his chest seemed kinda sticky…

Actually, now that he thought about it, his chest felt kind of warm and heavy, like something was… lying on it……

…

…OK, now just why was his twin brother lying on top of him?

And _why_ where they both naked!?!

As if sensing his brother's stare Ichiru stirred, before murmuring a quick:

"Go back to sleep nii-san…" Go back to sleep? Oh yes, he'd just woken up fucking _naked_ in bed with his _brother,_ _tied to the bed post_, with the smell of freakin' _sex_ in the air. Sure he'd calm down.

_When hell freezes over!!!_

"What the _hell_ Ichiru!?" Zero screamed at his twin. Ichiru just sent him a sleepy, bored look.

"What the hell what?" Seeing his twin's glare Ichiru guessed what had pissed him off. "Oh, you mean the fact that I tied you to a bed and screwed you last night? You didn't seem to mind it so much then, you screamed my name quite loudly, I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole campus, not that I'd mind…" Ichiru smirked at his twin's horrified expression. "By the way, I just thought you'd like to know, I've edited the anti-vampire charm, you know, the one on your neck? That makes you my personal ex-human, isn't that nice? You belong to me now. Do you realise how much I love making your life hell?"

"I- You- …_wha_!?! Ichiru, you betrayed me, and told me you wanted to make my life a living hell, _that_ I can understand! But what the hell is up with this!?!"

"It was that Cross girl," said Ichiru, his voice cold and blunt.

"What? Yuuki? What does she have to do with this?" asked Zero, confused.

"She has eveything to do with this! I told myself that I hated you, again and again over the past four years, but seeing the way you looked at her, I couldn't stop myself anymore!" Cried Ichiru, clearly getting annoyed at the conversation topic.

"Couldn't stop yourself from _what_!?"

"Damnit, Zero! Do you always have to be so damn stupid!?!" Ichiru grabbed the back of Zero's head and smashed his lips onto his older brother's, initiating a kiss, to his own surprise Zero found himself kissing back. Eventually they parted, leaving Ichiru looking very smug, and Zero looking more horrified than that time the Chairman had danced around his office in a violent pink tutu.

"I love you too nii-san!" Smirked Ichiru, clearly amused by the expression on his nii-san's face.

"Even… even if I did feel the same way, I'd never sleep with you!"

"You just did."

"…"

"…"

"…uh… yeah, I guess I did… I don't remember it though…"

"Well, the shitload of aphrodisiacs probably helped." Shrugged the younger twin, before leaning forward with an evil grin on his face. "In fact, I believe they should still be working…"

Suffice to say, Ichiru had a funny idea of what hell was like.

Outside the hall two incredibly similar voices could be heard:

"_Aphrodisiacs!?" "Hey! What are you do-" "ICHIRU!!!"_

"_Heh, I love it when you scream my name…"_

_"Y-you bastard Ichiru..."_

_"Aww... I love you too Zero."_


	4. Smile Zerokun! TxZ

_**Smile Zero-kun!**_

_Am I the only one who thinks Takuma and Zero make an adorable (and utterly hilarious) couple?_

_Even more adorable, can you imagine Kaname getting jealous of Taku-chan?^^ (Ichijou) Of course if it all works out they _could_ have a threesome… XD *wishes they could* (I realise at this point certain readers may wish to shoot me…^^;)_

_This won't be very romantic, more of the start of a romance. NA dmost of the comedy is suplied by Kaname and Takuma...-_-;_

* * *

It was four years ago when they'd first met.

He'd been standing by the limo in front of Chairman Cross' home waiting for Kaname when the front door swung open turning the fallen snow bright yellow. At first he'd been confused, surely Kaname couldn't be leaving already? Or maybe Cross was going to the store or something? But then he realised that the figure was too small to be Kaien or his pureblood friend, and slightly too big to be Yuuki. So it must be the surviving child of the Kiryuu massacre.

The child had his back to the light, so at first he couldn't see the boy's features, but the boy seemed to have yellow blonde hair.

It was only when the door shut that he realised his mistake. The boy wasn't blonde, no, not at all. His hair was _silver_. It was amazing that such a colour could actually exist in the natural world. It took the vampire a moment to realise that the boy was looking at him. No wait - _glaring_ at him. Glaring at him with... Lavender eyes!? (good grief, what kind of ancestry did this child have!?!) He had never seen eyes so full of hatred, and he lived with his grandfather for heaven's sake! (And when grandfather got angry [which was often] he'd never hear the end of it, especially when it concerned his father.)

A nervous smile spreading across his face, he decided to try and be friendly, and (as usual) managed to come across as cheerful and not-totally-freaked-out-in-any-way-whatsoever.

"Hello! I'm Takuma Ichijou, what's your name?" said Takuma cheerfully. The Kiryuu child merely scrutinized him for a few moments before speaking.

"I wasn't aware that the leech brought his lackeys along with him." Takuma's jaw dropped for a few moments, before he managed to get the smile back on his face, but inside he was still reeling. Good god, how could a child wear such an expression!? Weren't children supposed to laugh and be all… smiley!?

"Erm, well you see, I'm not Kaname's lackey, I'm his friend. Y'know, _friend_? People you get along with?" The boy said nothing and continued to glare. Nervous, the blonde once again put on a smile. "Uh… please stop glaring at me…"

"Stop smiling."

"Huh!?"

"I said; stop smiling. It's annoying."

"Annoying? But… if you're not allowed to smile how can you show that you're happy? Don't you ever smile?" For a moment a look of hurt flashed across the boy's face, but the glare quickly slid back into place.

"No." Takuma stood staring sadly at the boy for a few moments. He was so young, and already he'd lost all joy in his life it seemed. He was about to speak again, but at that moment the front door swung open again.

"Zero! What are you doing out here!? You'll catch a cold!" Yuuki Cross stood in the doorway frowning at her foster brother who was standing in the freezing cold, _without a jacket!!!_

"Leave me alone, I don't want to go inside with _that_." Zero snapped, refusing to turn around and face the girl. Yuuki's expression softened for a moment.

"Zero…" she was about to say more, when suddenly 'that' appeared behind her shoulder.

"It's OK, Yuuki. I'm leaving now so Kiryuu-kun can go back inside." Kaname smiled down at his currently human little sister, running his fingers through her hair briefly before turning and walking down the garden path. At the same time Zero hurried as quickly as possible past the pureblood without breaking into a run, or using vampire speed.

Because it was so dark, and Yuuki was human, she didn't see Takuma standing by the limo and watching the three interact with a slightly pained expression as Kaname got into the limo.

When the two vampires were safely in the moving car, Kaname spoke.

"So, I see you've met Kiryuu-kun."

"Hmm? Oh yes! He's simply adorable isn't he?" The pureblood nearly choked as he heard his friend's choice words.

"_Adorable_!? _Kiryuu_!?"

"Oh, come on! You have to admit he's cute!" cried the blonde noble, now purposely winding his best friend up.

"I seem to have completely overlooked that side of him, Takuma."

"Come on! When you first set eyes on him, you just _had_ to have wanted to run up and hug him!"

"Takuma, when I first met him he tried to _kill_ me."

"And are you dead?"

"No…"

"There we go, sat it; Zero-kun is cute! Say it!" Kaname sighed and desperately tried to reel in his temper before he caused the car to explode. "Kaaanaaameeeee~!" sang Takuma.

"_Iessiruunsuteh_." Mumbled Kaname.

"Pardon? Didn't hear that."

"_I SAID I GUESS KIRYUU-KUN IN CUTE!!!" _He yelled, cracking the car window.

"Yes, he is isn't he…" Takuma giggled manically. the pureblood winced as he saw the sparkle in his friend's eye. Right now he well and truly pitied the poor boy. _I'm sorry Kiryuu-kun…_

Takuma Ichijou grinned as he leered evilly out of the window. First he would make the boy smile, no matter how long it took, or how much effort it took, he would make the boy smile. And thus the first step to making the boy his would be complete.

_I __**SHALL**__ make you smile Zero-kun!_

"_Muahahaahahah-!_"

"Takuma, stop laughing."

"Yes, Kaname..."

* * *

_This was brought to you by a crazy woman who is sitting up at the crack of dawn and has had way too many cups of hot chocolate!_


	5. Thawing Out AKxZ

_**Thawing Out**_

_I'm (temporarily) baaaaack~! And with the KainxZero oneshot. Though to be honest I can't see them being more than good friends..._

_Still, Kain is hot. (Especially when he yells at poor Zero in the game! Teehee! Poor Zerorin. Everyone yells at him in the game, even Takuma and Shiki! XD *sadistic Zero fangirl*)_

* * *

A shock had run through the entire school when the news broke out.

Kaname had merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing, remaining impassive as ever. Though inside even his quick mind was having trouble comprehending how on earth that worked out.

Yuuki's jaw had pretty much hit the floor when she'd heard about it. But she recovered pretty quickly, and to be honest she was glad that it had worked out so well.

Sayori Wakaba merely blinked and returned to her work.

To say that Ichiru Kiryuu had been shocked when he heard was a severe understatement. However, the devious younger twin had soon recovered and was quite happily spreading rumours around the school.

The Chairman recovered from his state of shock pretty quickly, and was now even more certain that his dream could come true.

Touga Yagari hadn't quite gotten over his shock, but he was at least talking to Zero again.

Shiki and Rima quite predictably said nothing and showed no emotion when they heard.

Takuma had already seen this coming a mile off... or so he said anyway.

Ruka had taken to staring in shock whenever she saw Kain, and ignoring Zero's existence alltogether.

The day class students were all dealing with the news in different ways. For instance, Kain's fangirls were now plotting a certain prefect's death, while several others were plotting a certain vampire's demise. On the other hand, Cross Academy had a yaoi fan club now!

Aidou still hadn't recovered from the shock, and hadn't spoken a word in weeks other than "What?", "How?" and "WHAAAAAT!?!" Zero got the impression that the blonde's facial expression would be stuck on traumatised for a long while yet.

Kain smiled more often now. He also got into less trouble thanks to the fact that his cousin was still too freaked out to do much right now besides stare with wide eyes. He still couldn't look Ruka in the eye yet, but he was working on it! Heck, even his fanclub had quitened down!

Zero was frequently seen blushing whenever the topic arose. He always turned especially red at class changeover. On the plus side his temper had subsided and he was much easier to approach - a few of the Day Class girls had attempted to get to know him better, however they quickly backed away after developing a curious case of pyrophobia...

Yes, news had spread quickly around Cross Academy when Akatsuki Kain, a.k.a. Wild-sempai from the Night Class, kissed Zero Kiryuu, the school's very own on the lips at class changeover.

But on the whole, Akatsuki was proud of himself. It had taken a long time, and a lot of effort to thaw out the silver haired hunter's frozen heart.

His cousins' reactions were well worth it, just to see the gentle smile light up Zero's face.

Who gave a damn what the rest of the school thought?


	6. Stupid Genius AxZ

_**Stupid Genius**_

_**A/N:**__ Oh yes, I am back to plague you with more random shit! Bwahahahahahaha!_

_Jks. I've discovered I don't like a lot of my writing, really, but... meh. Whatever._

_Helloooo people~!_

_Miss me? XD_

* * *

Hanabusa Aidou was a genius.

This was and indisputable fact.

He knew it. His family knew it. His teachers knew it. The students knew it.

Another indisputable fact was this;

Hanabusa Aidou was very, very, _very_ stupid.

One could say he was too smart for his own good. Particularly when he did something like, oh say... a highly complex transmutation spell that was nigh irreversible?

And particularly when the recipient of said spell happened to be an angry teenager with a gun.

Particularly when that gun was pointed at his head.

...

...Particularly when that angry teenager pointing a gun at his head was Zero Kiryuu.

Zero had woken up this morning with quite a shock. His last memory had been of insulting Kaname Kuran when that idiot vampire Aidou had gone on-and-_on_ about his "precious Kaname-sama".

The result of this had been waking up to find himself a fair few inches shorter, with a certain important... "possessions" of his gone, and two new "assets" sitting on his now much slimmer chest. His hips had also widened a fair bit overnight too.

But the biggest shock had come when he had woken up and headed to the mirror, and a shrill, high pitched, _feminine_ scream had torn past his lips.

Overnight he had turned into a girl.

He was _not_ happy about this fact.

And he had a fair idea about who was to blame.

Said person had the barrel of Zero's gun pointed at his forehead, and he looked sufficiently terrified.

Zero was _very_ happy about that.

'What the _hell_ have you done to me, vampire?' he hissed, trying desperately not to notice how high pitched his voice was compared to his normal voice.

'Uh... um... well...' For the first time in his life (according to Aidou, anyway) the noble's brilliant brain had failed him. Shifting nervously, he began to look for a source of inspiration. His eyes were drawn downward.

And like his gaze, the blood in his body _also_ went downward.

The rest of his body followed when he received a solid punch to the face.

'Stop staring at my... at _those things,_ and answer my goddamn question, you... you pervert!' yelled Zero (he was not shrieking, he was _not_!). _Why did everything bad in life happen to him? First his brother had betrayed him and his family had been killed. Then he fell in love with a girl who didn't love him back. _Now_ some stupid pervert noble had forced a sex change on him!_

_...he was a _transvestite!

Zero sniffled. 'Why the hell am I crying?' he sobbed angrily.

'I think that's hormones,' suggested Hanabusa, from where he lay on the floor, nursing a swiftly healing broken nose.

'Shut up! Sexist, perverted, male-pig!'

Glancing up, Aidou felt a sly smirk forming on his face. 'But being a sexist, perverted, male-pig gets me such a nice view.'

Having such a nice view gets Aidou a foot in a very painful area - as it turns out.

Whimpering in pain, the noble sat up and clutched at aforementioned area. 'Well, Kiryuu-ku- er, Kiryuu-chan-'

'Shut up!'

'-I think that maybe making you a guy was a waste. You've already got the psychology (all men are sexist-pigs) and the hormones nailed...' A lewd grin formed on his features. 'Not to mention the physica-ahhhhh!'

If being a girl meant he could get away with kicking this stupid noble in the groin as much as he liked, Zero decided he could get used to it.

'How. Do. You. Remove. It,' he hissed.

Aidou groaned and fell backwards gain. But at the same time, and idea formed in his head.

He wasn't allowed relations with the Day Class girls, Kaname-sama would _brutally flay him alive and evicerate him. Strangle him with his own entrails, beat him to death with his spleen and make him eat his own beating heart_ if he went anywhere near Yuuki Cross, and all the Night Class girls were all boring to him.

So put in simpler terms, Aidou hadn't had a girlfriend in a while...

...and Kiryuu was hot as a girl...

...even as a guy...

...and Kaname-sama would be pleased if he could keep Kiryuu away from Yuuki.

'Tell you what, Kiryuu. We'll make a deal. I'll change you back if a) you kiss me-'

'What! No way! No way in _hell_!' screamed Zero.

'Then I won't reverse the spell,'' said Aidou, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Zero sighed in frustration, a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks. 'Fine,' he snapped. 'And?'

Now Aidou was smirking broadly. 'And, _Zero-chan_, you have to go out with me after I remove the spell...'

'W-what?'

'Well? You heard me. What's it going to be?' The pink patches on Zero's cheeks had now turned bright crimson.

Kiss and go out with Hanabusa Aidou (who was a _guy_), or stay a girl forever...

Zero groaned.

Damn his _stupid_ male pride!

Bending over, Zero grabbed fistful's of the blod noble's shirt and lifted him off the floor, smashing his lips against Aidou's before pulling away, blushing angrily.

'OK. I did it, you asshole! Now how do you change me back?'

'What? Oh, it's only a temporary charm, it'll wear off in a few hours.'

All around Cross Academy, Staff and Night and Day class students alike locked their bedroom doors as bloodcurdling screams of agony echoed around campus.


End file.
